Dudas
by lauritachan
Summary: One shot: Piers se encuentra nervioso de tener a su primer hijo, tiene miedo de ser un mal padre para este, Chris intenta animarlo y convencerlo de lo contrario. Nivanfield, mpreg (como casi todo lo que escribo :v)


**Hola fanseseseses, he vuelto con una nueva historia, esta vez con una otp con la que estoy muy obsecionada desde hace unos meses atras, em... esto es nuevo para mi, debo admitirlo. Habia escrito este pequeño one shot pero no me atreva a subirlo ya que no se mucho sobre la franquicia de Resident Evil, solo jugue en campaña con mi novio los juego aun asi no se si deba meterme en esto, no es como con el resto de mis fanfics que de una u otra forma aunque no sepa al respecto logro hacer que quede bien. En fin, disfrutenlo**

Había sido un solo pensamiento, algo que se le cruzo por su mente en ese momento que le altero visiblemente; pudo verlo en aquellos ojos verde olivo que tanto le fascinaban y le hacían enloquecer cada que los miraba. Estaba visiblemente inquieto, cual cachorro ansioso por salir a jugar, casi pudo imaginarle con una cola de labrador agitándola mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Entonces se decidió a encararle y entrar a la habitación para interrumpir aquella aura pensativa y ansiosa que comenzaba a llegar al marco de la puerta donde se encontraba.

El muchacho no se había dado por enterado de la presencia ajena que lo miraba desde hacía unos minutos atrás por lo que se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rompiendo la tensión causada por el mismo.

-Soldado…- inquirió dulcemente con la voz ronca rozándole deliciosamente la oreja, tan sensual que podía sentir como se iba derritiendo en sus brazos, olvidándose por completo de lo que antes le aquejaba

-Capitán…- respondió con voz temblorosa, girándose para mirar sus profundos ojos azules cual océano, su impresión hacia él siempre era la misma aun cuando llevaban años conviviendo.

Por unos momentos se había perdido en el océano profundo de la mirada del mayor, el efecto de sus ojos sobre su cuerpo solía reconfortarle de sobremanera algo que al pasar del tiempo iba evolucionando junto con el amor que le tenía a su superior, un enamoramiento que pensó era pasajero hasta que crecio hasta el punto de dar la vida por el y ser correspondido de igual forma.

-¿Qué ocurre?- y la ensoñación del castaño claro termino con esa pregunta devolviendo la angustia a su cara

-No es nada, Chris- le resto algo de importancia al asunto, comento dejando salir el aire en forma de suspiro

-¿Con que nada, eh?- pregunto el mayor con un deje divertido en la voz, toco suavemente su rostro, acariciándole con esa delicadeza que creía no tener al ser un hombre fuerte, un hombre de guerra cuyas manos podían destruir objetos solidos y sostener otros pesados

El castaño claro asintió, estremeciéndose con el roce de las asperas manos sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas, agacho la mirada posándola en sus propias manos, entrelazadas sobre su vientre ligeramente abultado y sonrio, algo que no paso desapercibido por Chris que comprendio al ver la reacción de su pareja.

-Piers- llamo nuevamente con su voz ronca, llamando la atención del aludido.

-hmm?- Piers no subio el rostro, se había sentido descubierto por el mayor

-Piers, mírame… es una orden- hablo firme aun manteniendo la voz suave, solia funcionar al llamarle asi aun cuando su relación había evolucionado

Instintivamente el muchacho, siempre fiel a las ordenes de su capitán subio el rostro, topándose de nuevo con las gemas ultramar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro, intentando adivinar los pensamientos ajenos aun cuando se conocían tan bien que la conexión que tenían llegaba a ser casi como la de un solo ser. El silencio era comodo pero cargado de tensión, una tensión formada por el de ojos oliva, una tencion que el mayor de los dos se encargo de romper.

-¿Es por el?- pregunto, esperando no tener una respuesta concreta

-Aun no sabemos si es el o ella- hablo bajando la mirada hacia su estomago

-Piers…-

-Chris, ¿crees que pueda ser un buen padre?-

Chris se sorprendio ante el cuestionamiento del muchacho. A pesar de nunca haberse imaginado formar una familia con su mano derecha y mucho menos el enamorarse en medio del caos y el horror de la guerra si que se había imaginado al muchacho como una figura paterna.

Porque Piers era un cachorrito fiel a quienes quería, lo veía cada dia que ambos estuvieron en la BSAA; lo protector que se volvia para con los soldados de rangos menores, lo estricto que podía ser en los entrenamientos para con los cadetes recién ingresados y lo dulce que se tornaba en las situaciones donde se ameritaba. Solia preguntarse como un chico como el había sido capaz de entrar a su organización, el castaño claro era todo lo contrario a su persona y mas sin embargo encajaba perfecto como tirador y el mejor que había tenido en sus años de trayectoria.

-Escuchame- hablo serio, mirándole a los ojos, tomándole de los hombros lo acerco un poco mas a su cuerpo -¿Qué solias decir cuando ambos estábamos en la BSAA a todo aquel que entraba?- le pregunto, haciéndole recordar su lema.

-Que eramos como una familia y debíamos tratarnos como tal- respondio, sintiéndose avergonzado al recordar los hechos

-Hubo un tiempo en que te llamaban mami piers por la forma en que tratabas a los nuevos, ¿no es cierto?- recordó nostálgico, suspirando casi sin pensar

-¡C…capitán!- los colores se le subieron al rostro, sintiéndose ofendido y avergonzado por aquello.

Solian molestarle mucho por la actitud maternal que el negaba tener con los cadetes, muy pronto algunos soldados miembros de su misma generación empezaron a molestarle con ese apodo y todo empeoro cuando los rumores de su enamoramiento por el gran Chris Redfield empezaron a salir a la luz.

Ya le molestaba que Jake le dijera cachorrito y cuando se entero de lo que se comentaba se unio, cambiando su apodo por el que ahora todos parecían llamarle.

El castaño claro se sintió con ganas de llorar, podía jurar que de su cabeza salía humo del calor de la vergüenza. Solia ser impulsivo y con el embarazo eso se maximizaba, pero no solia llorar a menos que fuera por algo importante.

-Piers…- nuevamente se había encerrado en su mundo por 3era o 4ta vez en el dia y nuevamente, Chris le devolvía a la realidad

-Ya no hable mas sobre eso- hablo molesto, poniéndole una de sus manos sobre los labios de su pareja.

Chris tomo su mano entre una de las suyas y la beso suavemente, sorprendiendo mas al menor.

-Piers…- prosiguió -…no solo te decían asi para molestarte; por años tu fuiste como una familia para ellos y contigo se sentían como en casa. Vimos tantos rostros cambiar y convertirse en hombres de guerra, tanta gente bajo nuestro cargo que venia y se iba; muchos llegaron a fallecer y otros mas se retiraban con los mas altos honores- hizo una pausa y tomo su otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos como tantas veces mas –despues de todo lo que hemos pasado y tantos chicos que crecieron bajo nuestro cuidado en las peores situaciones posibles… otro crio mas en un ambiente fuera del que estuvimos acostumbrados no será mucho problema-.

-Chris… eso fue…- las hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada pues grandes lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos verdes

-Ademas…- solto su mano y se agacho para frotar su vientre suavemente –estoy honrado de que seas tu quien lleve a mi hijo; ahora somos algo que jamas crei tener y por lo mismo, no dejare que ni tu ni mi primogénito corran riesgo.

-Idiota- sonrio el muchacho aun derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

Tal vez Chris tenia razón, fue parte de la vida de muchos chicos y llegaron a considerarle una figura materna por mucho que le ofendiera… pero eso no podía compararse a ahora que podía tener una familia de verdad.

Fin


End file.
